<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Поцелуй || Kiss by MadAlenaMor, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240292">[Art] Поцелуй || Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor'>MadAlenaMor</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021'>WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Romance, Single work, Sparks, WTF Kombat 2021, klimt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlenaMor/pseuds/MadAlenaMor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Арт, по мотивам Тьмы (2017) и Климта.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-T WTF Adventure Club 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Поцелуй || Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2021/02/06/789358d111da59713d0422135d873ea8.jpg">Альт на imageban</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>